justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragostea Din Tei
|artist = |year = 2003 |nogm = 5 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = Cyan/Purple/Green |gc = Purple/Orange/Blue |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Nordine Ezzahr (P3)|lc = Magenta}} "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men with bright colored costumes. P1 P1 is a baggage handler. He has black dreadlocks in a ponytail, orange noise-cancelling headphones, some facial hair on his chin, a black necklace, a sky blue tank top, yellow workman pants, a black and yellow jacket tied around his hips, and magenta shoes. P2 P2 is a pilot. He has a small black mustache and is wearing a blue pilot hat, dark sunglasses, a magenta polo shirt with a black tie, blue work pants, and black shoes. P3 P3 is a skydiver. He has short black hair, a neon green skydiver suit with two pink patches, a yellow shirt underneath, a black backpack and black shoes. P1dragosteadintei.png|P1 P2dragosteadintei.png|P2 P3dragosteadintei.png|P3 Background The routine takes place on the wing of an aircraft. The aircraft begins airborne in the a sky of purple clouds. Rubber ducks can be seen moving across the background. After another airplane zooms by, the aircraft on which the routine takes place lands during a sunset. The aircraft can be seen with spinning rotors. It moves rapidly across a runway strip illuminated by purple lights. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms up and down while kicking with your legs. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms out like you are soaring. Gold Move 5: *'P1:' Throw your left arm down, and put right arm near your face. *'P2:' Put your left arm behind your head and point to the screen with your right hand. *'P3:' Put your right arm behind your head. This is the final move of the routine. gay.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 DragoGold.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Trivia *This is the first Romanian-language song in the series, and the first song by someone from Moldova to be featured in the series. *P3's outfit appears to be glitchy, likely due to the brightness of the outfit. **P2's tie is very glitchy too. *The way the coaches are dancing on the wing of an airplane mimics the corresponding music video where O-Zone does the same. *This is the first all male classic-mode trio in which the song is not covered. *In the second verse, there is a mistake with a move: P2 puts his left hand on his hip, while the pictogram portrays him with the left hand behind his head. *This is the sixth song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and Let it Go to be based off of an Internet phenomenon. In this case, the viral video is Numa Numa. Gallery Numanumatempsquare.png|''Dragostea Din Tei'' DDTCSS.jpeg|Coach selection screen DragosteaDinTeiOnTheMenu.jpeg|''Dragostea Din Tei'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Pictogramarm.png|Pictogram error Videos O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone- Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Dragostea Din Tei - Gamescon Full Gameplay References Site Navigation es:Dragostea Din Tei Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Non-English songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Nordeen Ezzahr